


Sick Leave

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hux is overworked, M/M, protective kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: When Hux proves to be to overworked, Kylo takes matters into his own hands.





	Sick Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keryth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keryth/gifts).



> This is just a fluffy little gift fic I wrote in the hopes of cheering up my buddy who has been a bit down the last few days. I hope this makes you smile :)
> 
> Also thank you to DarkTenshi17 and Andy for the beta work, love you guys!!!

“What is going on here?”

The mechanical voice caused the four troopers and one lone officer standing in a huddle in the middle of the hallway to jump. Spinning quickly, they turned to meet the emotionless gaze of a black and silver helmet. As one they tried to speak over each other in order to offer an excuse or explanation. 

“Move.”

Not wanting to be on the end of a Forceful shove aside, the group was quick to follow the command. Behind them on the floor was the crumpled and unconscious form of none other than General Hux himself.

A low growl sounded as Kylo moved forward in two quick steps and knelt at Hux’s side, ripping off a glove and checking for a pulse. Relief flooded through him as he found it, steady under his fingertips. He turned to face the terrified officer, he knew this one… Mitaka, he believed. He was always chasing after Hux for this or that. He would surely know what happened. Suddenly he grabbed Mitaka with the Force and pulled him close enough for Kylo to see the fear in his eyes. He snarled in Mitakas face, “You will tell me exactly what happened here or I shall enjoy taking the information from you in a much more painful way.” 

If the Force-hold alone hadn't been enough to make the officer speak, then the threat had obviously worked as the words couldn't seem to leave his lips fast enough. 

“I don't know, Lord Ren. We were heading to the bridge after the last meeting, General Hux was telling me to schedule an appointment with the Grand Admiral for tomorrow, then he went pale and collapsed. I swear, that's all we know. You came up behind us before we even had time to comm for a medic to get him down to medbay.” Mitaka squeaked out. 

With a sound of disgust, Kylo tossed the too young officer aside. Kylo would never understand how he had gained his position with such a weak spine, but Hux liked him and Kylo would catch hell if he caused any real harm,choked him or broke his mind in his anger. Ignoring the others, he gently picked Hux up, one arm under his knees and the other under his back, before standing up. 

Holding the previous burden close to his chest he set off down the hallway. He tossed a quick “Send a Medical droid to his quarters, and inform the Bridge I will be taking command of the Finalizer shortly,” over his shoulder as he turned the corner. He knew the order would be obeyed, so he didn't bother wasting more time with the group. All his focus was now on Hux and making sure he was alright. 

_______________

Opening sleep-crusted eyes, Hux groaned as he woke. His limbs were stiff in the joints his body felt rather overheated, but otherwise much better than he had in the past week. 

“Don't even think about getting out of bed for at least another two days, or I will keep you here by Force.” A soft voice whispered into his ear.

Well, that explained why he was so warm. Kylo was like a portable blast furnace. The man put out out heat like no one else he had ever met and more than once, Hux had woken in the middle of the night covered in sweat due to it.

But that couldn't be right. The last time he had seen Kylo had been nine days ago, right before he had left on a mission for Snoke. As his sleep-addled brain caught up to the present, he shot up in his bed, fighting the arms that wrapped tight around his waist and pulled him back down.

“What's going on? Why are you here? I was talking to Lieutenant Mitaka and then nothing. Kylo let me up this instant!” Hux yelled in sudden panic. The last thing he remembered was ordering Mitaka to schedule a meeting with the Grand Admirals and then it all went black.

“It’s alright, everything has been taken care off Hux. Relax and I will explain everything. That's it deep breaths.” Kylo murmured into a delicate ear. Not stopping his soft words or loosening his hold until some of the tension had left Hux’s body and his breathing had evened out. “You calm enough to listen to me now?”

A silent nod was his only answer.

“You collapsed after your meeting earlier today while talking to Lieutenant Mitaka. I brought you here and had medical droid sent for. You were diagnosed you with stress and exhaustion.” Kylo explained.

“I have a job to do, it doesn't stop just because I leave my office or the Bridge.” Hux sulked.

“Well it will for at least a few days. You've been put on medical leave for the next two days, longer if necessary.” Kylo said as he rolled them over so that he was holding himself above Hux and braced for the explosion to come. He didn't have long to wait.

“I can't take sick leave! I have too mu…”

“Your schedule has been cleared. I will be taking over anything that can not wait until you are feeling better. Snoke’s agreed to this arrangement as well, and has informed the Admirals that you are unavailable until further notice per his orders.” Kylo explained calmly.

“Supreme Leader Snoke knows?” Hux moaned in question as he buried his face into his hands.

“That you have worked yourself to exhaustion? No, he um… he and the Admiral board might think you have taken ill die to a poison smuggled onto the Finalizer by the Rebels. I have informed them I have already dealt with the traitor and will oversee your care myself. The medical droid that diagnosed you and gave me care instructions may have met with an accident when I got frustrated with it. So only you and I know why you're really on medical leave.” Kylo said a bit sheepishly. He knew Hux hated to be seen as weak by anyone, even Kylo himself, but this had been the quickest way to do damage control and preserve his reputation. 

“I… thank you.” Hux said lowering his hands and looking up at Kylo. 

Kylo thought Hux was still too pale, dark bags under his eyes and fine tremors running through his body. “If you want it to stay between just us, then you will spend the next two days, at the very least, in this bed sleeping and eating whatever I bring you with no arguments.”

“Absolutely n…”

“No arguments Hux. Seeing you collapsed on the floor like that took years off my life, I do not wish a repeat of that again anytime soon. So if I have to resort to blackmail to ensure your health then I will do so with no guilt.” Kylo snapped leaning in closer to Hux and glaring into defiant eyes. “Please just let me take care of you.” 

Hux stared hard at the man above him for several silent moments before he relented. “Fine, but just remember you asked for it. I plan on being the most demanding and insufferable ass you have ever had to deal with the entire time.”

“How is that any different from usual then?” Kylo laughed at the sudden rain of feeble blows against his chest and several choice curses racked into his name. 

Hux pouted and glared up at him, “You’re an insufferable ass Kylo.” 

“I love you too Hux. Now, I am going to get you some food and after that you will take a nap. Afterwards if you are up for it, I will also give you a bath. You won't have to do a thing.” Kylo murmured as he leaned in and placed soft kisses up the flushed skin of Hux’s neck.

“You plan on joining me in that bath?” Hux groaned, tilting his head back to give Kylo more room.

“If you're a good boy then yes, I will.” Kylo said with a sharp bite to soft skin.

“I'll behave.” Hux swore.

“Good boy.” Kylo whispered before pulling away and getting out of bed, laughing at the frustrated moans of the man behind him as he left the room. Hux was going to make him pay for this he was sure, but that was just something to look toward to he thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to say hi to me at magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
